Note Block
The Note Block is a block that can produce single music notes when hit or powered by redstone. The type of sound produced is dependent on the block immediately below the note block itself. If it's is on any stone-related block, it will make a bass drum-like sound. If it is any kind of glass, it will be a drumstick-like sound. If it is on top of sand or gravel, it will make a snare drum sound. If it is on any kind of wood or wooden planks, it will make a Bass Guitar sound. A Bone Block will produce a xylophone, a Block of Gold will produce a bell, Clay Block, a flute; Packed Ice, a chime; and Wool, a guitar. The Note Block will also gain new sounds in 1.14. These sounds are an Iron Xylophone when it is under a Block of Iron, a Cow Bell when it is under Soul Sand, Didgeridoo when it is under a Pumpkin, Bit when it is under a Block of Emerald, a Banjo when it is under a Hay Bale, and a Pling when it is under Glowstone. Right clicking it changes the pitch by one semitone, yet activating it with redstone won't change the pitch. Note blocks can be smelted, smelting 1.5 items per note block (but wasting 7 planks and one redstone). Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} Music A note block will play a note when hit or when powered by redstone. Redstone current only causes the note to play once, even if it is a continuous current. A note block must have at least one block of air above it to play a sound. Notes can be heard up to 48 blocks away. Each time a note block plays a note, a note particle will fly out of the top, with the color depending on the pitch (but not the instrument). It is possible to make an automatic note block sequence and it's relatively cheap to do in survival. Get a minecart, powered rail, and detector rail; one can place the rail and power it. Then put the detector rail down and put redstone leading to a note block. Then simply repeat the process until one has all the note blocks one wants. Then walk into the minecart (one doesn't have to ride it). Then let the minecart do the rest; one has got an automatic note block song. Wiring In order to wire note blocks to play a note, power must be applied to the side of the note block using redstone dust and a switch or redstone torch, or to the bottom using a redstone torch directly. Simply placing a switch or pressure plate on an adjacent block or providing power to the block beneath the note block will not work. Chords with Note Blocks If one wants to get a richer tone in the song/sound they're creating they can bind different notes together into a chord, just like in most instruments. This will not only get a better sound to the song, it will also be simpler to place the redstone. Gallery Images Note block reference.png Note colors.png Not blocks .jpg|A configuration of a Redstone and Noteblock Contraption IMG_2067.JPG|Note blocks Video File:Minecraft Noteblock Mechanics Explained Trivia *Note blocks can only play when there is at least one block of air above them, so one cannot place blocks like torches and signs directly above note blocks (including water); however, they can still be tuned. *In the coding, note blocks are referenced as "music blocks." *A doorbell can be made and it is even possible to replicate a music track using note blocks. Category:Blocks Category:Redstone Category:Decorative Category:Interactive blocks Category:Mechanisms Category:Smelting Category:Animated Blocks Category:Music